nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09
User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09/Archive Hello It's Marcus if you wanna find older discussions check the arcive! Marcus Villanova 22:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Drabo will put all his enemies behind bars. You, Villanova, are no friend of Drabo. HAIL DOORIAN! Drabo13 09:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I like how you act like your royality and say all hail Doorian and act like your all bad ass and stuff. But the real thing is... your not. Oh and what's up with you being muslim and racist i don't understand? Marcus Villanova 22:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Marcus Villanova 20:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oi Villi Oi Villi its um uh you know Joseph Yorn this is obviously my page um yupp so i was just wondering how are you? Orderofnovgorod 00:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) LASUPAC is a good idea mate Orderofnovgorod 13:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) yea i wnted to make it for a long time i was busy making the logo tho.Marcus Villanova 16:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Campagin Poster Can you please make a campaign poster for me? Pierlot McCrooke 18:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Check the LLCP page "Elcect M.V. and P.C." but do you want a Solo poster also what kind?Marcus Villanova 21:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) User page Your user page states that it's possible to steal the money belonging to the somebody you know the name of. Curious... And very interesting indeed! If that was real world, then I would be mister X for you from now on. But hey! That's not how it works, actually. :-) SjorskingmaWikistad 18:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I know that!Marcus Villanova 21:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Gone You maye think we are gone... but you couldn't be more off! Hessel Doorian has entered the political arene, so the Lovians should prepare themselves for some old-school lynching. We will unleash hell upon leftists, socialists and communists. HELL!!! Not to mention all non-whites and race traitors. Times are going to change, rapidly. We are on the eve of a glorious revolution. I salute you, Drabo13 11:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) PS: I am dead serious. We will either succeed, or die trying. Write THAT in your pathetic little newspapers... Drabo13 11:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Drabo is hereby blocked (see his talk page). I wish you all not to react to his racist shouts. He does not deserve our attention. 15:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanx Thanx for the support, I know that with the current situation things are getting out of hand, but in essence we aren't that extremist. We only want to defend our cause, and the only way is to campaign, campaign, campaign. It is just sad, that other parties use their posters to spread evil words about us! Jon Johnson 19:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I know i hate people who are so easily affened.Marcus Villanova 19:37, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :The communism from Yuri and Alyssa is peaceful Pierlot McCrooke 19:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC)\ :Agreed! I like that and I like leftism just i perfer -- as you know-- Center Leftism.Marcus Villanova 19:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I beg to differ: communis is NEVER peaceful. It has a hidden agenda, trust me. You choose not to see it, and when you will finally realise it, it will already be to late. ArminBlanche 19:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope you think 'my communism' is as peaceful as theirs (Yuri and Alyssa)? ::@Marcus: and infact: we don't want to offend anyone Jon Johnson 19:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC)